


Friend Waffles

by ImmortalHK



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Marx is settling into his new home in dreamland





	Friend Waffles

Marx finally caved. He didn’t like Dedede, but surprisingly Dedede didn’t not-like him, at least not as much as he thought, so rolling up on his ball asking for a jester position didn’t land him in the dungeon like he thought it would. It instead landed him in a sizable, cozy room close to the castle’s courtyard. It even had a little raised platform in the middle to serve as a practice stage. Marx found it strange that Dedede was so quick to let him work at the castle, but figured if Kirby forgave him for trying to rule the planet, everyone else kind of had to. It explained Magolor and those other people Marx refused to take the time to meet. It was also a comforting thought, like his reentering society would go nice and smoothly.

Kirby had helped Marx with most of his settling in, which was really just hauling in books from stars-know-where and a chest full of jestering tools from the same place. Marx would worry about decorations later, he was thinking of going with constellations as a theme. He mulled it over while hanging up a little trapeze over his stage. The room wasn’t big enough to really do anything on the thing but it still felt like it should be there. 

Marx was hanging upside down from his trapeze when a loud, fall-off-your-circus-toy-and-almost-snap-your-neck loud, knock was heard at his door.

“Ack! Hey Dede, I thought you’d give me a week to settle in!” Marx scrambled to his feet and almost fell again when another knock slammed into his door.

“Marx, open this door right now!”

Okay, that wasn’t Dedede. That wasn’t anyone he knew.

“Open this door before I cut it to shreds!”

Marx scrambled to open the door, half because he liked having one and half out of sheer curiosity, and honestly he should have known who it as a bit sooner. 

Metaknight loomed over him, that weird spiky sword of his gleaming in the midday sun, thirsty for jester blood.

“What are you doing here.” Meta spoke through gritted teeth as he stepped in, almost making Marx stumble backwards. It took Marx a while to gather himself, but after a bit of embarrassing sputtering he regained his rhythm.

“Hehe! Hey hey hey mr.Knight, startled me there! I’m here to perform for the king and his subjects, like any good jester~!” Marx used His cutest, sing songest voice, the one he used on old ladies in the town square to get free lollipops.

Meta wasn’t having it. “In dreamland, on popstar! After all you tried to do to us you should be dead!”

“I did die! I’m just ok now. Came back to say sorry for lying and everything.” 

Meta pointed his spiky sword right at Marx’s neck. “You won’t be ‘ok’ for long! I’m finishing what Kirby started”

“Sir, respectfully, I’m thirteen. You’re trying to murder a child-“

“You almost succeeded at taking over the planet!”

A thrust, and Marx’s wings shot in front of him to block the blade. Wow! This was really happening, okay! Marx took a few steps back, making sure not to fall backwards on something. He put up his hands in an “I give!” Gesture.

“That’s true! Very very very true mr.knight! You did that too though! Or at least dreamland, I was there for that!”

“To motivate-“

“Blah blah~ to help people see and do things your way, not too far off from what I wanted! But I walked up to Kay and apologized, which youuu never did!” Marx was playing a dangerous game. He knew Meta Knight wouldn’t kill him but he could easily get him kicked out of the castle or worse. Games are fun though, sooo. “Kay told me you didn’t! You’re a real bad influence, you know?”

“Don’t you tell me about poor influences you monster, you’re probably still lying to Kirby! People like you don’t change!”

That struck a nerve, but Marx was determined not to show it. “I’ve changed a whole lot! I’ve learned a whole lot, like how nice it is to make good with people~” Marx pressed his hands to his cheeks as he let a little wistfulness into his voice. “How nice it is to finally have good friends!....... how it looks when a knight with a superiority complex murders a man in cold blood.”

Meta went pale as a ghost. Or at least Marx was hoping he did.

“Hey, hey, why’d ya do that? I saw, after I died! I was ok not long after that, and I saw you make that wish. Why’d you kill sir.Lancelot?”

“H-how…”

“I just told you! I was there~”

“He was dangerous.”

“He was locked up. You went through all that trouble, gathering the sparking Stars n’all, just to kill a man in prison?”

Meta turned his blade back to Marx’s chest. “You Don’t Know or understand what you saw!”

“Are ya gonna kill me too, murderer?” Maybe reel in in there Marx. “Y’wont~ and I do understand! You wished to fight the strongest warrior and you killed him! That sure sounds like you’re more dangerous than I am. Marx walked over to his Trapeze and sat on the bar. “Least I apologized- oops, guess you can’t say sorry to dead knights?”

“He isn’t dead” meta’s voice was deadpan.

“Oh, Maybe he's Ok now, go take care of that n’ leave me alone.”

“We aren’t done here! I don’t know what you think telling me about Galacta will prove, I’m still getting you off of my planet!”

Marx sighed and hopped off his trapeze bar. “You’re not very quick, huh? Wonder what Kay’ll think about my story~”

Meta recoiled. “They won’t believe you.” 

“They’ll ask you about it, what kinda teacher lies to their student?”

“What kind of jester expects anyone to fall for their tricks!?” Meta brandished his sword again.

“Meta knight…?”

And apparently just in time! 

“What are you DOING!?” Kirby dropped the little basket of juice and sandwiches they were carrying and rushed to pry the sword out of Meta’s hands, which only resulted in getting it a little bit farther from Marx’s guts. “Let GO you can’t hurt him why are you trying to-“

“This brat has nothing but intent to hurt you!”

“He’s changed!”

“Unlike some people…” Marx muttered, hoping it would strike a nerve.

“Marx, shut up!” Whoops struck one of Kirby’s. “Metaknight I’m not fighting you here use your WORDS!”

Meta relented, dropping his sword and letting Kirby snatch it up in their hands. Marx took the time to look at the mess of food on the floor and mourn.

“Kirby, this child has done nothing but hurt you and make attempts at our people!” Marx really couldn’t argue with that. His involvement with Magolor technically was more than one attempt at popstar. “If you keep giving these people chances you’ll eventually end up facing something you can’t handle! You have to accept that there are people you cannot trust!”

Kirby gripped Meta’s sword in his hand. “Marx is my friend. He apologized for what he did…. he said he wasn’t ready to explain why but I’m okay with that! He’s my friend and I love him and Gooey loves him and I don’t- I don’t want people I care about to fight!” Kirby’s voice cracked. Kirby was starting to cry. Marx wanted to help- he was bad at that but he wanted to try. He couldn’t though, all he could do was cover his mouth and hold his breath to stop himself from sobbing.

“Kirby…” Meta started, and Marx really wanted sir Lancelot to poof out of Stars-know-where and skewer him like meat. “I’m doing this for your own sake! He’s best off far away from here, nothing good can come from this, can’t you understand that as your mentor it’s my job to protect you?”

“It’s your job to teach me to protect myself.” How Kirby regained their composure that fast Marx would never know. He hiccuped every breath he took in and tears were pouring down his red face. “And if I get hurt then I get hurt! And if I make a mistake I fix it before anyone else gets hurt! I’m gonna forgive anyone who apologizes n’ sounds like they mean it cause if they are lying I know I’ll be able to do something about it and if they aren’t then I have a friend! Friends take care of each other and forgive each other and they don’t try to attack their friend’s friends!” Kirby ended that by marching over to Meta and poking harshly at his chest plate.

Meta backed up a pace. “Kirby… I will trust your judgment on this one… but when he-“

“No buts!” Kirby stuffed Meta’s sword into his hands and started shoving him out the door. “Go home! I have to fix what you did here!” Meta couldn’t get another word in before Kirby kicked him out and locked the door. “Ugh…. Oh stars look at the mess I made!” Kirby started to pick up the plastic wrapped sandwiches, tossing the ruined ones back into the little basket they brought. “This is all my fault Marx, I didn’t tell him you were here cause I was scared of exactly this… he didn’t take the last guy very well….”

Marx would have laughed if he wasn’t so emotional. He’d pay to see how Meta tore into Magolor. “N-no don’t say that K-Kay I-“ deep breath. “You didn’t do anything wrong I promise! Sides I said some stuff to piss him off once he got here I deserve it-“

“But of course you argued with him he barged into your house!”

“Yeahhh…” Marx shuffled on his feet a bit. “You- did you m-mean that? That you love me n’all?”

“Of course!” Kirby hopped up and almost dropped all his sandwiches again. “I love all my friends and you went through all the trouble of coming back even when you thought I’d hate you and- and you’re important to me Marx!” 

Marx started to cry again and instead of stopping it he threw his arms around Kirby and completely melted down. “You’re too nice!! After-after what I did and how MEAN I was n’- n’ even now I’m a mess n’-“

Kirby gave Marx a tight squeeze. “You’re Great now! You’re funny n’ smart n’ you’re really nice now, even to people you don’t know well! I’m really proud of you and I’m glad you’re my friend… please don’t cry Marx…” That only made Marx cry harder.

“Kay….. you’re the best!” He sniffles and tried to compose himself. “Thank you… um, sorry about the food.”

Kirby beamed. “It’s okay! I’ll just go make us something fresh, come on I’ll make waffles!”

“Isn’t it too late in the day for-“

Kirby eagerly dragged Marx out and towards their house to make a delicious stack of Friend Waffles, ignoring any protest from said friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no clue why my meta is so awful I’m so sorry if you love him and see him as a great dad idk why I’m like this ivvkvigivk


End file.
